A Stranger Day of Love
by mysweetraven
Summary: It's Valentines Day at Titans Tower, and of course Robin won't give Starfire a valentine. SO of course, Beast Boy and Cyborg take it upon themselves to get sneaky. Pairing: RxS. OneShot. Read and Review please!


**Zomg. Yes I know it's been at least 100 years since I last updated. But I've been a busybody. And yes, I know that this is the wrong holiday at the wrong time. But I still had the urge to write it. So for all my lovely devoted fans, here's a Robin/Starfire ONE SHOT I have created.

* * *

**  
"NO."

"Aww come on Robin!"

"I said NO."

"Why NOT?"

"Because I can't."ﾝ

"Now why the heck not?"

"BECAUSE!" Cyborg and Robin were conversing in the gym of Titans Tower, even though the space was tight and it was dangerous to have ANY sort of fight in there. At the moment Robin was giving Cyborg the meanest of glares, since Cyborg apparently didn't understand a single thing he was trying to tell him.

"You gonna give me a reason or not!"Cyborg crossed his arms, and focused on him using his red mechanical eye.

"Why SHOULD I give you a reason? I said NO and that's that!"He threw a chair across the room, and it smashed into pieces against the wall. He looked at the ground, and combed his fingers through his hair. He began to pace the room silently, Cyborg only staring.

"Dude, its just a Valentines card. It's not that big a deal. Starfire needs something from _someone_ . . . and if anyone should give it to her, you should." Robin stopped in his tracks, and sighed slowly. His stood in front of the mirror, with his back facing Cyborg.

"Cyborg . . . I can NOT give Starfire a valentine. As much as I'd love to . . . I just can't."

"THAT'S what I don't get. There's got to be an important reason why." Robin gave Cyborg an icy look.

"There is."

"Then what is it? You can tell me Robin. You're one of my best friends. You can trust me. . . come on." Robin turned around, still not looking Cyborg in the eye.

"One thing that I've learned, is that when I love someone . . . they don't stay for very long. And by very long, I mean barely even a long amount of time. I lose them. Anybody I care about vanishes in front of my eyes. Look at me. You think I could bear to lose Starfire?" He lifted his head as he said those words, sadness carved into his features. Cyborg's mouth moved to the side, and he sighed heavily.

"Fine . . . I understand. But she hasn't received a single valentine this year . . . From anyone. Of course Mas and Menos sent one to be nice . . . but she couldn't read it."

"Figures." Robin replied, and sat down. "I just don't want Star to get hurt. I won't let her. I can't do that to her."

"Dude, she can handle HERSELF. She's a Teen Titan. She'll be fine." Robin closed his eyes and looked away. This conversation was over.

"Fine dude. But she's gonna be awful disappointed." At that the door opened, and Cyborg left the room before anything else could be said. Robin looked up to try and add one more thing, but he had already gone. He looked down and sighed.

_If you really care about someone, then you won't let them get hurt . . . _he said to himself. At that he stood up, and threw his fist into the punching bag.

* * *

"What? What do you MEAN he wont do it?" Beast Boy paced the room, tearing at his hair. This was REALLY bad news.

"He won't do it. He's too afraid to. He doesn't want her to get hurt."

"This is the biggest mistake of his LIFE!" Beast Boy stopped to look at Cyborg, his hair in shambles.

"I know. I just can't stand to see her face like that. What exactly did she tell you?"ﾝ Beast Boy was focusing on gluing his hair back onto his scalp, and was trying to apply the glue as carefully as he possibly could.

"She said that she knew she and Robin were closer than just friends. But she felt like everything was always being pushed away. She keeps calling back all these memories of her and him, things they did together. And when she tells me about them . . . She has this look in her eyes."ﾝ At last he had completed his 'do.' He threw the glue off to the side, and stretched his arm.

"We HAVE to get Robin to send that Valentine. He doesn't know what he's doing!" Beast Boy nodded in agreement, and held his chin to think. After a couple seconds, a light bulb started blinking above his head, and his finger pointed up in the air.

"I _think_ I have an idea."ﾝ He stated. His eyes shifted left and right, and he motioned Cyborg to lean closer. He closed his hand over Cyborg's ear and his own mouth, and he whispered silent words into his ear. Cyborg's eyes lit up, and he brought Beast Boy into a bear hug.

"BB! YOU'RE A GENUIS! WHY DIDN'T_ I_ THINK OF THAT?"

"echhhh . . . ..my spine . . . ."ﾝ Cyborg's face reddened, and he quickly let go. Beast Boy's arms were crazily dented, and he hurried to straighten them once again.

"Hehe . . . whoops . . . sorry dude." Beast Boy stood up, and brushed off his clothes before smiling.

"Its alright. Not the first time my head was near explosion." Cyborg shrugged and sighed a puff of air.

"You sure this'll work?"Beast Boy was already at the counter, getting paper and scissors from a drawer nearby. He turned around wielding the two, and winked.

"Positive."

* * *

Raven and Starfire gathered in the main room, ready for their annual Valentine Presentation. All of the boys were nowhere to be found, so all Starfire and Raven could do was wait quietly. The mail had arrived, and they had already had a full bag from Jump City, a way of saying Thank You to their beloved superheroes. Each of them held a small bag to carry their valentines and candies in, and were rather full on their laps. Starfire sat on the side of the sofa, leaning with her head rested on her left arm. Her bag was nearly empty.

"MAIL CALL!" Cyborg said, coming in with yet another two bags of Valentines from the city. Raven sighed.

"They love us."

"Yeah, especially you." He picked up an autographed picture of a teenage boy from the pile, addressed to Raven. She blushed as Cyborg shimmied his eyebrow. She glared, and pointed her finger at the picture, forcing it to plop onto her lap. She picked it up and sighed.

"I'm surprised Starfire didn't get something like this. She's got all the villains looking for _her_ number."

Starfire sighed sadly, and closed her eyes in sadness. Cyborg gave Raven a glare, and Raven returned it. He began digging some more in the bags, and picked up an envelope.

"To Starfire. And I don't think its from Red X." Starfire turned her head, looking back in surprise. She levitated from the couch, and flew over to the robot, taking the envelope from him. Cyborg couldn't help but smile wide for his friend.

He knew what it was.

Starfire began to open it, taking her finger and lifting up the top of the envelope. Cyborg was staring intently, waiting to see her reaction. After the first two seconds, she looked up at his strangely.

"Cyborg . . . why do you stare at me?" Cyborg shook his head, and threw his left arm behind his head.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all. Just feeling the love from Valentines Day!" He smiled wide, closing his eyes and blushing. Starfire shrugged, and returned to opening her letter. At last the envelope opened completely, and she took out a pink paper card inside. She opened it slowly, reading it carefully.

_"Starfire. You are my best friend, and mean everything to me. I know it's been so long, but this trip has been a blast. And after much thought, I want to take it up a notch. Yours truly, Robin."_

_Wow_ Cyborg thought. _Beast Boy did a good job. _

"Wow Star! That sounds awesome. Is that all it says?"

"No." she replied, smiling and looking at is again. "It also says P.S. _meet me in the gym as soon as you can."_

_The gym? He never said anything about a GYM?_

Starfire looked up at Cyborg, smiling and blushing.

"Do you think I should go to this Gym?" she asked him, twirling a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, Star. You should definitely go!" Starfire did a twirl in the air, and smiled wide. She giggled, and Cyborg gave her a thumbs up. At that she exited the room, and started down toward the hallway.

But two seconds later, Beast Boy ran into the living room at light speed.

"CYBORG!"ﾝ he yelled at the top of his lungs, holding a paper in his hands. "WHERES THE MAIL?"

"Relaaaaaaax." Cyborg said, waving his hand. "She got the letter and she loved it. She's heading toward the Gym right now to see Robin." Beast Boy looked confused, and held up the paper.

"I haven't even finished the card yet. How could she have gotten a letter?" Cyborg looked at him in confusion, and suddenly reality hit.

Robin had indeed sent a letter after all.

And she was heading to the Gym right now to see him.

"That little . . ."

"COME ON DUDE! WE CAN'T MISS THIS!" Beast boy yelled as Raven looked at them oddly. At the same instant their feet turned into swirling fans of wind, and they left faster than the speed of light.

As Starfire skipped and neared the Gym door, Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing their best to catch up. The door opened and she entered inside, skipping merrily. Robin was sitting on the bench in the corner, and he stood up to greet her. Beast Boy and Cyborg stealthily leaned against the wall outside, their palms facing the wall and their heads to the side.

The door was beginning to close, and if they were going to watch what was happening, they needed to hurry up inside. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, and luckily got into the room without being noticed. They hid behind a pile of Weights (apparently a LARGE pile of weights) and did their best to peek out from behind. Beast Boy turned into a tiny mouse, and dodged between the crevaces of the weights. Of course it didn't help with Cyborg's foot made a weight fall down from the top. Instantly they ducked behind, and Starfire and Robin looked over. Seeing nothing, they shrugged and sat down.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Beast Boy angrily whispered.

"sorry . . . ." Cyborg said, trailing off as Robin began to speak.

"I hope you liked my card." Robin said smiling. She closed her eyes and beamed.

"Oh yes Robin! It was beautiful." Robin smiled, and leaned over to hold her hand. They both sat there giggling, as if they were 10 years old and had experienced love for the first time. The joy in their eyes was sweeter than the sun, and Beast Boy could only stare in awe.

"cyyyborrrrg"

"WHAT?" he violently whispered back

"I . . . think i'm gonna cry." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"You baby."

"Baby _mouse._" he corrected Cyborg. Cyborg slapped his head, and instantly regretted it.

"Robin? Did you hear that?" Robin looked away from Starfire, and now both were staring at the pile of weights. Cyborg bit his fingers as Beast Boy began to back away. Robin smiled.

"Nope. Didn't hear a thing." Cyborg saw the look in Robin's eye; he knew.

Suddenly Robin was holding both of Starfire's hands. His fingers began to rub against her thumbs, feeling the smoothness of her skin. It seemed he was doing this for a rather long time.

"Come on already . . ." Beast Boy said impatiently. He was waiting for the good stuff.

"Beast Boy SHUT UP!" Cyborg glared at him. "I dont know if i can even WATCH it. Hello! Two best friends hooking UP HERE!" Beast Boy laughed at him, but the same look of stupidity crossed his face as Cyborg's was.

Suddenly, the moment tensed. Robin took his left hand, and held Starfire's chin. He began to caress her cheek with his thumb, slow and tender care. She smiled, looking down and then looking up into his eyes again. Suddenly, their smiles disappeared and they were both silent. Their eyes focused on each other's lips, slowly closing, and guiding themselves akwardly closer. At last their eyes fully closed, their mouth's moments apart . . . .

and suddenly the door opened and slammed shut in .03 seconds.

Starfire looked up. "Are they gone now?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I think so."


End file.
